Ice Queen
by BlackButterfly-RedRose
Summary: A.U. Oneshot. It was a well known fact that if you see pink, you're dead. The pink haired assassin only appeared infront of anyone to kill them. Next to Akatsuki, she was the top assassin. Unmerciful. Cruel. Cold. Just as a shinobi should be.Edited


_Ice Queen.  
by, xXKonan-chanXx  
Inspired by Ice Queen by Within Temptation. _

It was a well known fact that if you see pink, you're dead. The pink haired assassin only appeared in front of anyone to kill them.  
Next to Akatsuki, she was the top assassin. Unmerciful. Cruel. Cold. Just as a shinobi should be. She had finally became the perfect kunoichi. At a high cost.

**oOo**

The pinkette closed the letter silently. She massaged her temples, trying to rid her of her headache. You would think by now that the dumb blond would give up. But how he searched for Sasuke for seven years, she doubted it. It had already been what... five? Hopefully he would give by next year. She didn't want to kill him, but if she met him, she had no choice.

The pinkette used the henge no jutsu and transformed into a black haired woman with violet eyes, and a purple silk kimono. A katana was strapped to her back. She walked out of the Sakura blossom inn and down into the elegant restraint. They had to meet her in about an hours time. She looked up upon some one tapping on her shoulder. A brunette haired man, with teal eyes. His hair style reminded her of Neji.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. Sakura shot him a fake smile and joined him. Slowly, they danced to _Guardian Angel _by the Red jumpsuit apparatus. As soon as it was over, she bowed slightly and sat back down into her seat, sipping on some sake. As expected, they arrived just in time. It was only to be expected if Akasuna no Sasori was your subordinate.

"Why the disguise, un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura scowled. "I only show my face to close friends and my victims. No one else."

"So we aren't close friends, un?"

Sakura smiled sickeningly at him. "No, Akatsuki are a special case."

"Do not forget Hoshi-san, you will be one soon." Sasori reminded.

Sakura merely nodded. She handed him the envelope nonchalantly and stood up. She bowed slightly, then left. Deidara peered over to the paper Sasori was reading. Deidara scowled. "Poison?"

**oOo**

Swiftly, she ran toward her pray. She smirked. It was foolish of them to run. He was a shinobi. The least he could do was act like it. Sakura sighed. This would be all too easy. Silently, she threw kunai at him. He fell to the ground. Blood leaked out of his mouth and back. The kunai probably went straight through. Sakura turned him around to face her. Gently, she took off his mask. Konoha shinobi. Shikamaru Nara. Sakura smiled sadly at him. She released her henge jutsu. His eyes widened.

"Sa-" he was dead before he could finish the sentence.

Poor Shikamrau. If only he wasn't around when she was angered. Perhaps he could have seen Ino again.

**oOo**

A bag of money was set before her. She opened it gracefully. Inside was gold coins. Sakura examined them carefully. She scowled. This was far less than she was paid, minimum. She smiled a sick/fake/sweet smile. Before he knew what was going on, she slit his throat and took the bag of money. A little extra cash didn't hurt anyone.

**oOo**

Sakura put on the Akatsuki cloak. She had officially became there ninth member. The members of the Akatsuki were Pein, the Leader, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Orochimaru and Zetsu. Hidan and Kakuzu had died just before she became a member. She smiled faintly at the them. She had been working hard to become a member. Now, she finally was one.

"Haruno Sakura. You are already a reliable member to this organization. There is someone in your home village that we would like to recruit. You are to recruit Uchiha Itachi. Convince him to join." Pein told her.

Sakura bowed slightly. "Very well Pein-samma."

**oOo**

Never in this lifetime had she thought she would enter Konoha's gates again. After Tsunade had betrayed her trust, whom she killed shortly after, she never wanted to step inside Konoha again. Sakura smiled to herself. She was completely unrecognizable with her Henge no jutsu. Now, she had shoulder length blond hair, with sparkling aqua blue eyes. She wore simple tourist clothing. She knew the exact location of the Uchiha household. She had visited it many a time when her parents had fought.

She disappeared in a flicker, then reappeared in the Uchiha family living room. Itachi was sitting down on a futon reading the newspaper boredly. Sasuke was in his room.

Sakura glanced around, etching this very room into her mind. She then turned to the cold gaze of the elder Uchiha. His hand was on his kunai pouch, and his sharingan was on.

"Who are you and what do you want." he demanded.

Sakura smiled faintly at him. "You don't remember me Itachi?" she asked sweetly. Slowly she turned into her normal self with the Akatsuki cloak.

"Haruno Sakura, S-Class criminal, missing-nin, murderer Tsunade Godaime, the fifth Hokage." he stated, his gaze never leaving her.

Sakura chuckled. "I have done a lot more than that Itachi-_kun_. I have a proposition for you. Or more of the Akatsuki does."She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. He never moved. She traced his jaw-line sugestivly. "We would like you to join our little organization. The pay is greater than what you can imagine, the power is addictive. It is such a wonderful organization. And, it is better than living in this hell hole." she told him seductively.

Before Itachi could answer her, Sakura turned her attention to the younger of the two brothers.

"Ah, Sasuke-san. How good to see you."

"And now, goodbye." Sakura knocked him out with a flick of her chakra.

"Now. I warn you, the Akatsuki get what we want. It just so happens Leader wants you to join. If you don't, I will be forced to do something no one will ever forget. And your little brother will never forgive you if I did. Join, your family is safe. If you refuse, you won't be seeing Konoha again." She whispered into his ear.

Itachi's blood ran cold. He knew she meant what she said. If she was in Akatsuki, she must have improved greatly. She wasn't weak anymore. After all, she was the most feared assassin. She wasn't called the Ice Queen for nothing.

"I will give you a week. I will come back then."

She disappeared just like that. Itachi would have to report this.

**oOo**

Like she promised, she returned in a week. Itachi was waiting for her. He had a backpack and some belongings.  
Sakura smirked when she saw him. Leading the way, they fled from Konoha. Sakura said nothing the whole time.

"You are the Ice Queen, who shows her face to only her prey. Why are you so lenient?"

Sakura smiled, though he couldn't see it. "When Sasuke wasn't there for me, you were."

"You will not harm Sasuke or my family." he ordered.

Sakura chuckled. "Only if you do not betray the Akatsuki."

"Hn."

**oOo**

A month had passed. Itachi agreed to join the Akatsuki only if they agreed not to harm his family. Everything went well, until one day Sakura came back, drenched in blood.

"Who's blood?"

Sakura glanced at him. "You brought this onto yourself." was all she said.

Itachi's eyes widened. 'Shit...' But being found out wasnt the worst of his problems.

**oOo**

Sakura stood before the Uchiha compound. Useing her special jutsu, she disguised herself as Itachi. She smirked. Bringing out her Katana, she killed them. One by one. They all fell to the ground, dead. Finally, Sakura reached Sasuke. with every one else dead, it was safe. She released her henge jutsu and smiled at him. "I'm not as cold as I seem to be. Itachi did not kill the clan. I did. Do not hate him for it. Hate me. And Sasuke, you will not tell a soul about this. The Akatsuki have ways of finding out."

**oOo**

Sasuke was trialled for the murder of the Uchiha clan. Itachi hated her for killing the clan and damning Sasuke to hell. Through it all, she did not cry or scream or get angry. She knew she deserved it. But hey, she never would have had he not betrayed Akatsuki.

**oOo**

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak. The sun awakes and melts it away. The world now opens its eyes and sees, the dawning of a new day. Whenever she is raging she takes life away. Haven't you seen the ruins of our world? _

**oOo**

_**I have to say this is my favorite one-shot. Oh, and please review!!**_


End file.
